The present invention relates generally to collapsible furniture, and more particularly to bedding which may be used for temporary purposes such as for overnight guests.
Temporary beds have been used for many years and come in many forms, from a simple futon or air mattress to more complex xe2x80x9chide-a-bedxe2x80x9d style devices. Such temporary beds are most often used when guests, either expected or otherwise, stay overnight. In such cases, it is desirable that the temporary bed be quick and easy to assemble, comfortable, and collapse to a small configuration which can be easily and conveniently stored in a closet or storage cabinet. An air mattress has the advantage of deflating to a very compact size when the internal air pressure is released, and can be set up in a relatively short amount of time. The air pressure in the mattress gives good support to body members and the air can redistribute within the mattress slightly in response to greater weight loads in certain areas. It can thus conform to the user""s body, is lightweight, and is generally easily portable, even when inflated.
However, air mattresses which are pitched on the floor of a dwelling, may be perceived as being less gracious than beds which are elevated from the floor. Elevated beds may have less intimate contact with floor dirt and grime, thus be more suitable for those with allergies or aversions to dirt. Furthermore, an elevated bed may be easier to get into and out of for those who may have trouble squatting on the floor, or for those with stiff joints or arthritis.
Additionally, those who go camping out of trailers, etc. may wish to sleep out-of-doors, but may wish to isolate themselves from insects, snakes and other forest denizens which may roam the forest floor. For such purposes, an elevated bed, which is easily collapsible and portable, may be very useful. It also may be useful in rocky terrain, or in areas of thorns or burrs, which would otherwise contact the air mattress and possibly puncture it.
Generally, the less effort involved in constructing the bed, the more desirable the typical user would consider the bed to be. People who are contemplating retiring to bed are often already in a state of fatigue or unsteadiness in which the construction of a bed from a collapsed configuration to an expanded configuration may seem a daunting prospect. Therefore, a bed structure which requires minimal involvement by the user in its construction, or, even better, is largely self-erecting, would be very desirable in a variety of situations.
Thus there is a need for a collapsible bed which is elevated from contact with the ground or floor, and which is both very portable and comfortable for the user. There is also a need for a bed which requires minimal involvement by the user in its construction, or, even better, is largely self-erecting.
There have been many variations adjustable beds which are designed so that the bed or a portion of it can incline. Such an inclining bed allows the user, who may be bed-ridden, or merely relaxing, to assume a sitting position for reading, watching television, etc. Inclining beds have been used in hospitals for many years, and are the subject of numerous U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,870,784, 5,105,486, 4,774,732, 4,025,972, 3,974,530, 6,405,393, 3,644,946, 3,665,528, 6,276,011 and others. These beds are generally bulky and often included motor-powered apparatus to achieve the inclination. There have a been a few attempts to use air pressure to change the inclination of the mattress, such as are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,522, 4,873,731 and 5,421,044. These beds too are generally bulky and designed for stationary use.
Collapsible beds are increasingly popular with the public as a way of providing easy and elegant bedding for visitors or for those with limited floor-space who appreciate having a bed that can be removed from use when not needed. Air-mattress beds are a convenient variation on this, as the volume of the bed is easily reduced merely by venting the internal air. However, as discussed above, air mattresses which are pitched on the floor of a dwelling, may be perceived as being less gracious than beds which are elevated from the floor. Elevated beds may have less intimate contact with floor dirt and grime, thus be more suitable for those with allergies or aversions to dirt. Furthermore, an elevated bed may be easier to get into and out of for those who may have trouble squatting on the floor, or for those with stiff joints or arthritis.
For these reasons, it is desirable to have a frame which is collapsible under a mattress which is also preferably collapsible. However, applicant is unaware of any mechanism which allows the bed or frame of a collapsible frame to incline. Thus, a user of this style bed would need to position the bed adjacent to a wall and brace the feet from sliding in order to be able to sit up in bed.
Thus there is a need for a collapsible bed and bed frame which can incline to allow comfortable sitting by the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible bed which collapses to a compact configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bed which inclines to allow the user to sit at an upright angle.
And another object of the invention is to provide an inclining bed frame which can be used with a variety of mattresses.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an inclining bed frame which can be particularly used with an inflatable air mattress.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an inclining bed frame which is an extended scissor-frame construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an inclining bed frame which is self-expanding when attached to an inflating air mattress.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide an inclining bed frame which expands from a central area.
Briefly, one preferred embodiment of the present invention is an inclining collapsible bed including a mattress and a support frame, including a number of frame members. Each frame member has an upper end and a lower end, the upper ends of the frame members being pivotally attached to upper connector assemblies, and the lower ends being pivotally attached to feet. The support frame includes an inclining portion having at least one inclining support member and at least one angle retention mechanism, which is preferably an adjustable clip. The bed is configured to optionally use an air mattress, which can be attached to the frame so that the bed frame is self-expanding. Also disclosed is an inclining collapsible bed frame.
An advantage of the present invention is that the bed frame is collapsible to a compact configuration.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the bed frame is configured as an extended scissor-frame construction so there are no loose pieces that can be misplaced.
And another advantage of the present invention is that the inclining collapsible bed frame is self-expanding when attached to an inflating air mattress so that the frame expands in response to increasing air pressure in the air mattress.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become clear to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention and the industrial applicability of the preferred embodiment as described herein and as illustrated in the several figures of the drawings.